


hand on your thighs, don't look at my eyes

by Justanothersinger



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implications of minors in sexual situations, M/M, also my first time writing abo, and ive always wanted to write abo, first chapter is prologue, implications of abuse, so im v excited, the good stuff comes after dw, therefore this will be incredibly trashy, welcome to the trash zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'If you look at me, you break the spell."</p><p>"Isn't that what you want?" </p><p>A/B/O verse AU where Shintaro is an omega prince and keeps that particularly important fact a secret. Multiple pairings, situations can be separate for each pairing and can be considered its own AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: eyes off me, my skin starts to heal

hand on your thighs, don't look at my eyes

A Kagepro fanfiction

 

Prologue: eyes off me, my skin starts to heal

 

Hiding his condition was incredibly easy. 

He’d never even gone out much for it to become an issue.

 

Why should he? It never interested him in the least. 

 

As a child, he’d even forget what he was half the time. Shut in this tiny world of books and comfort, with few concerns and fewer people, he’d never even want to go outside in the first place.  

Years pass, and it’d gotten to the point where most people had forgotten what he had looked like. 

Better for him. 

 

The outside world never interested him. 

The pages rustle under his fingertips. 

 

The outside world held nothing but the glaring sun, the harsh bite of winter. 

Eyes boring holes through his body. 

 

No. Never interested him.

There was nothing for him outside. 

 

Let them forget.

  
If they’d forgotten what their only omega prince had looked like, he could ignore that particular thorn in his life, in his side. 

And he’d have been content ignoring it. 

If not for him. 


	2. Setoshin ver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His fingers ached with pressure, and yet, he was still soft on Shintaro's skin. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Do...you want me?"
> 
>  
> 
> Rushed words, hurried, uncertainity.
> 
>  
> 
> It's so much of a reflection towards himself. 
> 
> Shintaro feels like laughing and crying, cautious elation filling his heart.
> 
>  
> 
> "Please...want me."

hands on your thighs, don't look at my eyes

Setoshin ver. 

 

Today, it was different. The castle corridors rife with whispers and the clack of heels, the dull light in the servants' eyes replaced with an almost menacing curiosity.

Strangers in the castle.

 

It usually never happens and with good reason. Even if people forgot who they were protecting, they did not forget to protect him. As such, this meant that the castle doors were barred, the servants to live in and their visits to the town infrequent, the number of times easily countable on one hand.

 

But these strangers, they pass through the doors. Following the princess one by one, the heiress of a kingdom whose name he bothered to try to remember.

The princess' smile sticks in his mind. So he remembered her.

 

He remembered her, but not the servants that she took with her.

Strangers in the castle. Unfamiliar.

 

Not like the ones he knows, the ones he was used to. They see him with eyes indifferent to royalty and it's a strange feeling.

They talk to him as if he was a normal person.

 

Not even royalty. A person.

 

How odd.

 

These odd strangers were three servants and a princess. One reserved, one cheerful, one whose eyes he didn't like.

Personality-wise, the cheerful one perhaps grates him the most.

 

He can handle secrecy and silence, lies and shadowed smiles. It's all he grew up with, perhaps all he knows.

As far as he remembers, no-one has smiled at him.

 

Genuine warmth, eyes alight with it.  

He doesn't know how to react. How does he...react?

 

It irritates him beyond belief.

 

Is that why the cheerful boy sits next to him? Out of spite?

Before the night is over, the princess remarks on how close they had become.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

The boy's name is Seto Kousuke. He only learns half of Shintaro's name.

He only knows that Shintaro is royalty, the others have been purposefully vague. Shintaro's pretty sure Ayano herself has her suspicions of who he is, but if she does, she keeps them to herself.

 

So Seto does not know.

Good.

 

The boy keeps approaching him, talking to him of different things. He seemed to be particularly interested in flowers, animals and forests and the legends they contain. Just yesterday he talked about a  girl in flowers, with light in his eyes, a smile on his face.

 

They talk about a lot of things, Shintaro realizes. And perhaps the most peculiar thing of all is that he's talking back.

Or trying to.  His voice gives out faster than he would have liked.

 

Seto seems to realize this, he tells Shintaro that he would do the rest of the talking for them both.

...Like he cared.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

When he's more used to talking, he's prone to making mistakes.

Several times, his secret had almost come to light.

He'd held back at the last minute, somehow, and Seto never noticed. Probably. Hopefully. He hoped.

 

It's harder to hold back. Momo had always told him how terrible he was at keeping secrets. Despite the fact that he'd 'apparently show as much emotion as the stone shrine of the old king'. But he'd never truly felt it until he started talking to Seto.

It's dangerous. Too dangerous.

 

His heart races every single time they talk.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

His heart starts to race when Seto's not there.

He starts to remember his words long after the conversation had ceased. The hand motions that the servant made as the story unfolded, the spark illuminated in the honey of his eyes, his voice alight with energy.

 

Excitement in his very being as he recounts the stories that Shintaro could no longer remember. Had he even paid attention in the first place?

All he remembers is Seto, it's all he thinks about. Strangely irrelevant details. Things he'd learnt to block out, erase.  
Hand gestures, the way they move ever so slightly by his side as he converses. Fingers, somewhat crooked.

 

Warm, he learns, when Seto had touched his wrist at one point. To call him for some reason or the other.

Close. Too close.

As they talked, perhaps they'd grown closer.

 

He starts to recognize it. These...sensations. Feelings.

 

He knows what they are.  Why they force him to act this way.

 

Force him to take note of these small details. And more that he wished never to associate with.   
The warmth of his skin, the lines of his body. A faint whiff of the smell of alpha confidence that never fails to sends his heart thrumming wildly, his cheeks alight with red and has him stuttering like an utter fool.

He knows what this is.

 

And he feels ashamed. As he should.

 

What emotions could a filthy omega have? 

 

The next time Ayano and her servants visit, Shintaro retreats to his room.   
And vows never to return outside.  Not for anything and certainly not for such unwanted infatuation from a disgusting person such as himself.

Yes.

It's better this way.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

It's better this way.

 

The coppery tang of blood in the air. His shoulders ache, but his hands claw at the skin there.   
It's far too easy to ignore the pain they cause.

He's hunched over, curled up into a ball on the bed. His skin too hot, the room too cold. His stomach tied in knots and his breathing hot and harsh, hitting his cheek as he sinks into the mattress.

 

It hurts. It doesn't.

When he shifts his legs, he feels the liquid slicking against his thighs and he shivers at the sensation.  
  


Ugh. Disgusting. Slimy.

 

His stomach squirms and he takes in a shaky breath, a whimper as he starts to move his hand again.   
It hurts, it hurts, his want is hurting him. His need.

I need...

No, he can't do...this again...!

 

He bites down hard on his pillow and moves his hands downward.   
His selfish wants, he'd get rid of them himself.

"Shintaro?"   
  
It takes one word to snap out of it.

 

Make his blood run cold, his heart stop, his eyes open.   
His throat, on warm, shaking breath, he utters his name.

"Se...to?"

"What are you...?" Seto looks down at him and Shintaro scrambles away from the foot of the bed, gritting his teeth at the sensations up his spine. "What are you doing?"   
  


"That should be my line! Why are you here?!"

 

"I thought...I heard you weren't well. You hadn't come out of your room in weeks and...and Ayano-nee-chan was worried. She told me you were sick and used to stay in your room a lot, but...she was worried. And I-"

Seto's hand gripping the bedpost, an almost claw-like grip.

 

"Th-"

 

Shintaro flinches. Seto's voice was deep, scratchy, even in the dim light he could see his pupils widen.  
He covers his mouth, his nose. The roiling flush of the scent of alpha pressing into his skin.

A gasp.

Hands pinning his wrists t0 the mattress, and hot breath on his neck.   
  
"No-!"

 

Teeth mere inches from the vein that pulsed under his skin, scraping, the warm red of a tongue tasting sweat.   
Fingers gripping his clothes.

 

A hitch in his breath.

 

No, n-no, no!

"Not...you too!"   
  


"...!"

 

He thinks he sees a flash of red in Seto's eyes.

 

"...What...am I...?"   
  
"Get away from me!"

 

A shove and Seto is pushed back to the foot of the bed, Shintaro pulls his shirt over himself.

 

"Shintaro...?"   
  
"Don't...please don't get any closer."  
  
"Why?"

"You can smell it, can't you!?" He yells. Those eyes, waking up from a dream, a nightmare, those eyes stare up at Shintaro with renewed horror.   
  
"You're...an omega?"

 

"The one and only filthy omega prince." Shintaro spat bitterly. Words he'd overheard, been forced to hear, the taste of bile on his tongue.   
  
"...Then this scent is...?"

 

"...Just leave me alone, Seto. Please. I beg of you."

I don't want to be alone.   
"Leave me a-and don't ever come looking for me again."

 

Please don't go.   
  
"Just..go."

 

I love you.  
  
"..."

 

A painful, painful admission, as willful and wanton as his damned body.   
  
Because no matter what, he could never-

 

His eyes fly open. His vision is still blurry from the tears.   
  
He can feel them on his cheek, near his lips.

 

Where Seto kisses him softly, hand on his cheek, tenderly.  
  


The taste of a kiss, a true kiss, which steals his breath and tastes of sweetness.

It's shocked him enough that Shintaro stops crying. Seto pulls away, just a little, then leans in a bit to kiss his cheeks, his eyelids.   
  


"...H...uh?"   
  
"I'm...sorry."

 

He still sees the want in Seto's eyes, even as he kisses Shintaro's hand.

 

"I don't."   
  
"...What?"

 

"I don't." Seto says, more resolute this time, "I don't want to touch you."   
  
Of course he doesn't. Shintaro laughs, a humorless echo.   
  
"I know. You could hardly be blamed for that."

 

"No. It's not that."   
  
"No?" Shintaro says mockingly, his throat is hot, his eyes burn with tears.  His voice cracks faster than he would have liked.   
  
He moves away from Seto as he inches closer, closer.

 

Softly, his hands pressed into the pillows, insistent.

Softly, too softly, another kiss. His breath, mingling with Shintaro, the strong scent of alpha thrilling the fire in his blood.   
  
Wrapping around him, protective, possessive, pressed against the mattress with his breath knocked out of his body.

 

"...!"   
  
"I wouldn't...I don't want to hurt you, Shintaro." Seto says, a soft voice. Eyes full of want.

"I..."   
  
"If you really don't want this, I'll leave. I promise you." His voice, it was trembling. His fingers ached with pressure, and yet, he was still soft on Shintaro's skin.   
  


"Do...you want me?"

 

Rushed words, hurried, uncertainity.

 

It's so much of a reflection towards himself.   
  
Shintaro feels like laughing and crying, cautious elation filling his heart.

 

"Please...want me."   
  
"I do, Seto. I do."

 

He looks like he doesn't believe it.   
So Shintaro's the one who kisses him. Tilts his head up, draws him close, close, close the space between them, the maddening heat in the air, in his skin.

  
It's so warm, so hot.

  
Seto's body shudders, he buries his face in the crook of Shintaro's neck, pressing up insistently againt him.  His hands pushing Shintaro's shirt aside, kissing down the side of his neck, his collarbone, Shintaro's legs pressing up against him, his feet digging into the mattress.

More.

 

"You smell so good..." Seto whispers into his skin and Shintaro shivers, pulls him closer, closer, it's not enough.   
Teeth biting into lips, impatient, hard enough to taste blood. Fingers pressing into the inside of his thighs.

  
His heart is pounding in his ears.

"I want more."

  
Precum slicking his fingers, long, tortuous strokes up Shintaro's dick and an echoing moan as he watches Shintaro squirm.  
  
"I want more, Shintaro."

 

Hips grinding into his.  
  
Shintaro bites the back of his palm, stifling his moans, fingers slicking up against his entrance.

 

"I need you, Shintaro."   
  
"I need you."

 

What else could he say? What could he even say?

Seto leans down to kiss him as he enters him slowly.

 

"...Nnh!"   
  
It felt so right. His body felt like fire, warmth of skin, warmth of breath. His heart beat too fast.   
  
Too warm.

 

Then he starts to move.

 

"Hh...nhh!"

The beginnings of sweat under his skin, under their fingers.   
The creaking of the mattress and the whimpers of the boy underneath. Gasps, hands drawing red, clawing down his back, fervent kisses, fervent kisses.

 

Whispers of need.

Need for him.

 

"Shintaro?"

  
"I love you." Shintaro says, a gasp, a quiet admission. Kisses on his cheek, his lips, grasping Seto tightly and moaning softly, thighs pressing tightly around him, "I love you."  
  
An admission, a smile.

 

Finally...finally he's...

 

His train of thought is lost when Seto kisses him yet again, pulling him up into his lap.   
A sheepish grin.

"I still want more of you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
